Una mañana
by Zilia K
Summary: La incertidumbre acecha la mente de la joven princesa, ¿Será Link capaz de disiparla?. Este fic contiene ZELINK!


Antes de empezar deseo dejar una dedicatoria en este fanfic, ya que es una petición especial ^^, así que aquí está el fic muchachas :D Kamilius-moon y Vaidoli, espero que les guste :D y disculpen la demora.

Este fic nació de un especie de leyenda acerca del amor que leí hace años XD, es medio cursi, pero… 9.9 es lo que hay XD, ustedes saben que me voy a los extremos o muy cursi o muy lemon jajaja XD, tenía que decidir por uno y bueno… este fue el resultado xD

Como bien sabrán estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo escribí esta historia por mera diversión XD!

**.-.-.-. UNA MAÑANA**** .-.-.-.**

Es muy acertado decir que todo aquello que limite al alma muere, ya sea tarde o temprano, y es que es parte de nuestra esencia buscar y desear libertad. Y es por esto que el amor que oprime termina siendo una amenaza para aquellos amantes que sólo consiguen formar ataduras con sus relaciones, haciéndose vulnerables y dependientes del otro.

Y era aquella cálida mañana, ése el gran dilema que la atormentaba. Ella, como princesa de Hyrule, entendía perfectamente lo que es sentirse atada a una realidad y a una circunstancia.

Aún recordaba las muchas ocasiones en las que hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de su joven compañero quien, como maquinista, debía regularmente hacer largos viajes. De hecho aún estaban muy presentes en su memoria aquellos atesorados recuerdos del día en que el primer ministro había conseguido apoderarse de su cuerpo…

- Pero mi espíritu siempre fue libre – Murmuró por lo bajo, para no despertar al muchacho que se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo a su lado.

Ciertamente desde muy joven se había visto atrapada bajo el gran peso de la nobleza, el pertenecer a la realeza no sólo le daba un sin número de privilegios, sino que también la ataba a una responsabilidad mucho más grande de lo que a su corta edad podría haber imaginado. Pero fue en ese largo y peligroso viaje con aquel valeroso muchacho donde comprendió muchas cosas.

- Y a pesar de todo… siento miedo… - Susurró al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiró.

- No deberías tenerlo… - Esta vez era la voz de su somnoliento acompañante la que había perturbado el silencio de la habitación.

- ¡Link! – Exclamó la muchachita sobresaltada, cubriendo rápidamente su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas.

El chico rió divertido al ver la escena al tiempo que la sonrojada muchachita desviaba su mirada en el afán de que él no descubriera en su mirar aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban.

- Tranquila… - Le susurró dulcemente, sujetando entre sus manos una de las de la joven – Soy sólo yo. – Volvió a sonreírle. – ¿O es qué de pronto le temes a tu novio? – Soltó una suave risita al tiempo que la abrazaba con ternura.

- No empieces… sabes que no es eso – Lo regañó notablemente abochornada.

- Y entonces ¿Qué es? – La interrogó aún con tranquilidad – No hay nada peor que una novia asustada el día de su boda ¿no?

La Hylian sonrió divertida – Supongo que sí. – Murmuró al tiempo que se acurrucaba junto al muchacho. – Es que, hay algo que me quedo dando vueltas de anoche… - Continuó ya más pensativa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te di vuelta algo? – Le preguntó esta vez preocupado.

- ¡NOOOO! – Nuevamente se había sonrojado a más no poder - ¡Por las diosas Link! Esto es algo serio, ¿Cómo diantres me vas a dar vuelta algo?

- Bueno yo que sé, no tengo idea lo que pasa cuando estoy den…

- ¡Shhhh! Alguien podría escucharte – Ahora sí que estaba roja, en realidad no temía a que alguien escuchara, sino más bien, le daba MUCHA vergüenza imaginarse las cosas que habían hecho durante el transcurso de la noche a esas horas de la mañana.

- ¿Qué pasa entonces? – Volvió a interrogarla sujetando el mentón de la joven con una de sus manos obligándola a mirarlo.

- Tengo miedo. – Le confesó al fin observándolo. – Tengo miedo que esto que sentimos no sea suficiente para mantenernos juntos. – Explicó sintiendo como sus propias palabras conseguían herir su corazón.

- ¿Le tienes miedo al amor? – Aún parecía no entender.

- Temo perderte al atarte a este castillo y sus reglas. – Respondió ella sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… lágrimas que no deseaba derramar.

El chico meditó un breve segundo lo que ella acaba de mencionarle y pronto recordó algo que había aprendido hace ya casi un año…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de un salto, busco su ropa interior y se la puso.

- ¿Qué haces? – Fue todo lo que ella atinó a preguntar al tiempo que se refregaba sus ojos, definitivamente no quería llorar. Aunque por otra parte no conseguía entender cual era la idea del joven maquinista.

- Ven – Le respondió extendiéndole su brazo, para que la muchacha pudiera sujetar su mano.

Zelda, aún sin comprender, cubrió su cuerpo con una delgada bata y sin más dejo que él la guiara. Link, sujeto la delicada mano de la princesa y avanzó, deteniéndose justo afuera del balcón de la habitación, observó durante unos minutos el jardín y cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba agregó:

- Mira eso – Él estaba apuntando a una pareja de aves que parecían danzar en el cielo, volaban en perfecta sincronía una al lado de la otra, dibujando variadas figuras.

La chica maravillada observó aquella danza con gran admiración – Es increíble. – Conjeturó al fin, pensando cuantas veces se había asomado al jardín, sin nunca prestar atención a algo tan simple y sublime como aquello.

- Imagina que esas mismas aves estuvieran atadas de una de sus patas, uniéndolas la una a la otra – Le propuso después un simple problema. - ¿Qué crees que pasaría? – La interrogó finalmente.

- No podrían volar – Respondió enseguida, era algo muy lógico ¿no? – De hecho, quizás hasta se harían daño, porque al estar atadas la impotencia de no poder decidir sus actos las haría perder el control.

- Exacto – La apremio sonriendo – Pero al no estar atadas pueden decidir lo que desean hacer y incluso son capaces de volar juntas en la dirección que ellas estimen – Completo terminando la idea y enseguida agregó – Somos nosotros como esas aves, si nos atamos uno al otro, aunque sea por amor, no sólo viviremos arrastrándonos sino que tarde o temprano terminaremos lastimándonos.

- Valla, nunca lo había visto de ese modo – Meditó y de pronto una nueva interrogante la apremio a continuar… - ¿Quién te enseñó eso?

La pregunta había nacido únicamente de la curiosidad, la verdad es que no se imagina a Link pensando aquello un día como cualquier otro…

- Un viejo sabio hace años se los demostró a una joven pareja de Niveositas, en la región de las nieves – Le explicó. - No es malo sentir temor, pero si dejar que él se apodere de tus actos.

La Joven princesa le sonrió con un aire un tanto juguetón y seguidamente depositó un dulce beso en los labios de su amante.

- Gracias – Le agradeció dirigiéndose a él con suavidad, ya estaba más tranquila, la verdad es después de lo que el chico le había demostrado todas sus dudas y temores se habían desvanecido, aquella oscuridad que nublaba su pensar ahora formaba parte del pasado y allí se debía quedar.

- Tranquila… todo estará bien – Agregó él antes de volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos con ternura.

Habían pasado años desde aquel día en que sus vidas se habían cruzado por aquella extraña casualidad y a pesar de todos los difíciles momentos que habían vivido, allí estaban, ahora más cerca que nunca.

- _Y pensar que tarde meses en declararme – _recordó sintiéndose un tanto bobo al pensar aquello.

La joven se acurrucó entre los cálidos brazos de su compañero y cerró sus ojos complacida de estar ahí - _En ese caso, que nuestra alianza no sea una atadura para ninguno, sino la fuerza y el aliento para avanzar y poder crecer_ – Pensó sabiendo que no había necesidad de hablar más, en unas horas estarían unidos por un lazo que ahora estaba segura, no deseaba que formara parte de una atadura.

Un amor que nunca muere, que incluso súpera la muerte, es aquel que te permite volar con libertad muy alto… es aquel que te ayuda a avanzar.

**.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.**

XDD Ohh si, lo se XD esta ultra malo jajaja XD osea más que eso, es ultra cursi XD Bueno hay gente que le gusta lo cursi ¿no? XDD! de todas formas espero que sea de su agrado ^^, supuestamente es un fic relacionado con el ST, aunque no puse muchas cosas del juego, quizás luego escriba otro que tenía en mente que en realidad no supe como redactar XD.

Bueno y para los que quieran saber cuando actualizaré "Guardaespaldas por una semana", no se preocupen, está semana también subiré el siguiente capítulo de ese fic, sólo estoy luchando con una bendita escena y ya esta XDD!

Espero que dejen sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, alegatos, insultos, etc XD!

¡Sin más que decir me despido!


End file.
